


Lessons in Love

by glassesgay



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Logan is a gay nerd, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesgay/pseuds/glassesgay
Summary: Logan is confused as he has found himself feeling some unknown feelings for Virgil.  So logically Logan does some investigating.





	Lessons in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @sologanlycopersicum on Tumblr ~

Logan cleared his throat as he pulled at his shirt collar.  When did the room get so stuffy?

He risked another glance towards Virgil, and he was happy that Virgil didn't notice.  Logan observed him for a few moments, hoping for some sort of insight as to what was going on.

"Logan!"

"Hm?" Logan hummed as he snapped his attention back towards the group.

"How abut you stop staring at the Prince of Darkness over there for a second and actually pay attention?" Roman said, trying to sound annoyed but the mischievous twinkle in his eye showed that he was mostly just trying to mess with Logan.  Logan glared at Roman.

"I wasn't staring."

"Uh huh, okay," Roman replied with a small smirk.

Earlier that day, Logan had noticed a general sense of unease in the mindscape.  And when he went to check on Thomas, he soon found himself wrapped up in trying to solve another one of Thomas's dilemmas.  Almost immediately Logan saw that Thomas was not going to listen to logic alone, so he found himself summoning Patton, hoping that the sugar-coated fluff Patton always spewed out would help Thomas more than he could.

"Ow! Hey, Logan!  You're getting better at summoning!  This time didn't hurt as much," Patton had said as he flattened down his pulled hair.

It didn't take much longer for Patton to decide to summon Roman and Virgil, insistent that their input was just as important.

And that is how Logan once again found himself distracted and flustered by the presence of the anxious side.

He couldn't explain it, but ever since Virgil became a large part in the other sides' lives, Virgil made  _something_ still inside Logan.  His heartbeat increased and he felt something close to nausea in his gut.

One time Virgil laughed (a rarer occurrence than the others liked) and Logan felt that same  _something_ pang in his chest, but he  _couldn't figure it out_.

It frustrated him.

After Roman's comment, he cast one more quick glance at Virgil to ensure that Virgil wasn't put off by what he had said.  Virgil was blushing and twisting his hoodie string around his finger (something Logan noticed was a nervous tick Virgil had recently adopted), but he didn't seem too upset over Roman's comment.  Relieved, Logan turned his attention back to Thomas to avoid anymore unnecessary outbursts.

 

Logan was sitting in the commons and Virgil was leaning on Logan's shoulder, Virgil scrolling through Tumblr on his phone while Logan read.

Logan didn't now why he was freaking out like this.

It shouldn't be a big deal.  This wasn't an uncommon occurrence for him.  It was normal for Roman to find himself leaning on Logan, and plenty of times Patton would cling to Logan's side.  Sure, they were minor inconveniences, but Logan never really minded.  Sometimes he even found the notions comforting.  This wasn't even Virgil's first time being this close to him, so this shouldn't have been this big a deal.

But right now, Virgil being on Logan's shoulder was the most important thing in the world.

Logan tried to remain as still as possible as to not discourage Virgil from moving.  He was so focused on Virgil's presence that he found himself having to reread paragraphs as it was more difficult than usual to process the text in front of him.

Logan then swore he could feel his soul leave his body as Virgil shifted so his head was laying on his shoulder.

He looked down to see that Virgil had fallen asleep on him.  Logan stopped breathing.

Virgil was so beautiful.  Virgil rarely ever looked at peace like he did right now as he was usually too wound up in his own thoughts.

Logan had grown used to that feeling in his chest upon seeing Virgil, but seeing him like this made that fluttering feeling increase by tenfold.

Logan knew Virgil didn't get as much sleep as he should.  He didn't want to risk any movements he made to wake him up, so he slowly got up and gently laid Virgil down on the sofa.  He draped a blanket across him and admired him for just a moment more before leaving the room.

He paced in his room for a few minutes before the feeling in his chest subsided.  Every time he thought he was back to normal, the image of Virgil sleeping would pop into his head again and the feeling would return.

Logan was finding it quite annoying at this point.

Logan had grown accustomed to feeling a bit nervous when Virgil was around, but now it has evolved to where even just thinking of Virgil made him feel that sharp pang of nervousness.

This lead Logan to ask himself, was anxiety contagious?

More research was needed.

 

"Roman?" Logan called while knocking on his semi-open bedroom door.

"Come in," Roman replied and Logan stepped into his room.

"May I ask you something?"

"Mhm," Roman hummed as he stopped writing and turned around in his desk chair to face Logan.

"Is Virgil making you more anxious?"

Roman quirked his eyebrow up with a joyful glint in his eye.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked with an overly dramatic flourish of his hand.  Logan tried to ignore the teasing tone in his voice.

"Ever since Virgil entered our lives, I have felt an increase in nervous feelings, but only when Virgil is around.  It wears off once he leaves the vicinity, and I do not feel this nervousness around you or Patton.  So I'm under the assumption that he is making me feel more anxious.  If I’m correct in that regard, I’m assuming it’s also happening to you, as well?”

Roman gave Logan an almost evil grin.

"No, I haven't been more anxious around Virgil.  This may just be happening to you, Specs," Roman said as he leaned back in his chair.  Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

Oh, Roman was totally invested in this now.

"Talk to me," Roman said as he conjured up another chair across from his own with an dramatic wave of his hand.  Logan sighed and sat in front of him.  "Explain these feelings of yours," Roman said, resting his head in his hand.

"Well, like I said, whenever Virgil's in the room I start to feel nervous, I guess would be the best term for it.  And-"

"Let me guess," Roman couldn't help but interrupt loudly, which Logan was expecting.   “You get this fluttery feeling in your chest when you see him?  Whenever he smiles or laughs it gets more prominent? You get more flustered when speaking around him?”

“Why, yes.”

Roman’s smile widened.

“So you do know what I’m talking about,”  Logan continued.

“ _ Of course _ I know what you’re talking about, you nerd.”

“Do you know what it is?”

“Yep.”

“...Can you tell me?”

“You’re smart.  You’ll figure it out.”

Logan sighed in annoyance at Roman’s response, and Roman just gave Logan an overly-cocky grin before turning back to whatever he was working on, signifying that the conversation was over.

 

That evening Logan had tried to distract himself in his work, but found that he couldn't focus.  So admitting defeat, he came down to the commons to make himself some tea.  He sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed his temples.

So Princey had knowledge on the subject.

What did Roman deal with?  Logan took a sip of tea as he ran the list through his head.

Creativity, ambition, imagination, romance, originality-

Wait.

Romance.

Logan felt his eyes widen.  He stood up abruptly and immediately ducked down into Patton's room.

"Well, heya, Logan!" Patton said from the couch, wrapped in his "blanket nest" as he liked to call it.  He took the remote next to him and paused whatever cartoon he was watching before untangling himself from the blankets.  "Is there something I can help you wi-"

"What are the side effects of love?" Logan interrupted.  Patton cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"What does one experience when they are 'in love'?" Logan asked.  Patton smiled and patted the spot next to him on the couch.

"Well, I suppose one of the first things that would happen would be you get this fluttery feeling in your chest and tummy, like butterflies," Patton started.  Logan's eyebrows furrowed slightly.  "Then you start to get tongue tied and it becomes harder to speak to them."

"Do... do you have experience with this, Patton?"

Patton's eyes lit up as he smiled.

"A certain prince may or may not have taken me on a few dates."

"I didn't know this."

"Well, we hadn't told you yet, silly."

"Well, please.  Continue," Logan said.  Patton giggled.

"You look at that person and think that they are the most beautiful person you've ever seen," Patton sighed happily as he leaned his head onto his hand.  "When you look at him, and he smiles at you, in that moment it feels like everything in the world is exactly as it should be."

Logan glanced over at Patton and Patton sighed dreamily.

"Well," Logan said as he stood up.  "I have much to consider.  Thank you, Patton."

"Oh, well, of course, Lo!  I'm here whenever you need me!" Patton smiled.  Logan nodded at him as he sunk out.

 

Logan sat back in his desk chair and stared at the ceiling.

So he was in love with Virgil.

It made sense, he supposed.  Virgil and him had always had a special relationship between them.

Logan's mind wandered to Virgil.  His smile, how he sounded when he laughed - the real laugh that he and the others were only allowed to hear a few times - how Virgil always reminded Logan to relax and take time for himself, how Virgil helped Logan open up to the emotions he was previously too nervous to explore.

Logan felt a smile grace his lips.

Logan decided the next logical thing would be to tell Virgil.

That's when things got more complicated.

He started to feel nervous at the idea of telling Virgil.  And not the fluttery, pleasant nervousness of love but the heavy, suffocating nervousness of fear.

Logan ran his hands down his face.  He loved Virgil, and the prospect of Virgil not loving him back caused a physical pain in his chest, right where his heart was.

But the logical side couldn't stand not knowing things, so Logan found himself standing up and sinking down into Virgil's room.

"Virgil?" he called out once he arrived.

"Yeah?" Virgil called from his bedroom.

"May I come in?  I need to discuss something with you."

"Yeah, sure."

Logan walked in to see Virgil lying on his bed, one headphone on as he scrolled through his phone.

"What's up?" Virgil asked as he took his headphones off and moved himself to the foot of his bed, motioning for Logan to sit next to him.  Logan took a deep breath.

“Virgil, I’m afraid what I’m about to tell you may change your overall opinion of me, and consequently our relationship,” Logan said as he sat down.  Virgil frowned and Logan recognized the small layer of fear that laid behind Virgil’s eyes.

"What is it?" Virgil asked hesitantly.  Logan took another deep breath.

“I believe I may harbor some romantic feelings towards you.  I understand if you do not reciprocate these feelings and I only hope that-” Logan stopped once he saw Virgil break out into a grin.

“I ‘harbor romantic feelings towards you’ too, you big nerd,” Virgil said.  Logan smiled. “I’ve kinda, uh, known for a long time,” Virgil said sheepishly.

“Then why didn’t you approach me sooner?” Logan asked.

“Anxiety,” Virgil said simply.  Logan smiled.

"Virgil, may I... may I kiss you?" Logan asked.  Virgil's eyes widened slightly as he nodded.

Logan placed a hand on Virgil's cheek and leaned in slightly before hesitating.  Virgil was then the one who closed the gap, surprising Logan a bit before he melted against Virgil.

It was awkward at first, neither of them having experience with this, but as they adjusted to each other it all fell into place.  Virgil wrapped his arms protectively around Logan's waist as he deepened the kiss.

This felt so  _right._   Logan lifted his other hand to cup Virgil's other cheek, pulling him impossibly closer at he hummed in happiness.

Logan's logical mind wanted to race with thoughts on how this would affect the future and the probability of something going wrong, but Logan forced those thoughts aside.  Right now, all he wanted to focus on was Virgil.

As they separated and rested their foreheads against each other, Virgil smiled at Logan, and Logan felt that everything was  _exactly_ as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Requests are open on my Tumblr imlovethomassanders. If you liked this then check out my other works and thank you for reading <3


End file.
